The thing about love
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Katniss is in love with Glimmer, and on the day she finally decides to ask her out Glimmer announces that she's back with her passive-abusive partner Cashmere, Katniss clocks what's going on and makes Glimmer a promise, that together, they will find a way out of this.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen threw herself on to her bed and sighed, her night was to be filled with History homework and a _lot _of coffee, but as much as she tried to focus on the changes of the lives of women in Nazi Germany, she just couldn't, her mind was focus on something, or rather someone else. Every so often she found herself thinking about a certain golden-haired individual in her class. Katniss forced herself to bury her head in the 'Nazi Germany and the Final Solution' textbook, and just as she thought she was getting somewhere, Prim walked in, a sweet, innocent smile lighting up her naturally beautiful features. "Hey, Kat, what you doing?" Prim said with that same innocent smile.

"Homework, homework and more homework." Prim heard a pissed off sigh coming from her older sister, "I Just can't focus!" Katniss exclaimed, throwing her revision notes up in the air, "Whoever invented feelings deserves an arrow to the heart."

Prim sat cross-legged on Katniss' bed, suddenly very interesting in the reason behind Katniss being unable to focus, "Has _the _Katniss Everdeen developed a crush on someone? Could this be?" Prim's lips broke into a grin, Katniss saw the amusement glitter in her eyes.

"Shut up." Katniss gave Prim a playful shove, despite the inevitable teasing she would endure from Prim, she did smile shyly.

"Well, who is it?" Prim asked, sounding like a snooping member of the paparazzi wanting to get an exclusive scoop on a celebrity.

Katniss looked Prim dead in the eyes, "Glimmer."

"Glimmer _from school _Glimmer? Cheerleader Glimmer?" Prim was taken aback,

"Yes." Katniss said bashfully, she felt her cheeks go hot as Prim's grin grew wider, her little sister got up off the bed and started chanting 'Katniss fancies Glimmer, Katniss fancies Glimmer' Katniss had a mind to ask Prim how old she was as she watched her prance around the room childishly repeating the name of her crush.

"You should totally tell her." Prim stopped mid-sentence and gasped, looking like she'd just gotten a brilliant idea, "Do you know what your couple name would be?" Prim asked excitedly, "Glimniss."

"Holy mother of God." Katniss muttered as she covered her eyes with her left hand, she shook her head, "Well, I wouldn't get too excited, I can't see 'Glimniss' happening anytime soon."

"Why?" Now Prim knew, she was determined to make 'Glimniss' happen, "You're friends right? You can skip all the getting to know you part, I say when you see her at school tomorrow you ask her out." Prim looked so hopeful,

"But what if she says no?" Katniss said back,

Prim shook her head and gave Katniss a warm smile, "Glimmer's cool, and you two get on great, the worst she can do is say no."

Prim had a point, she liked Glimmer, she liked Glimmer a lot, but she would never know if she doesn't try. "I suppose you're right, now sod off, this homework won't do itself." Katniss gave Prim another playful shove and a warm smile before Prim went off. Katniss felt slightly better about her dilemma, she decided she was going to do it, tomorrow she would either gain a girlfriend or lose her dignity, either way, she was going to tell Glimmer exactly how she felt.

**AN: ****Should I write another chapter, possibly make it a two-shot or maybe even a three-shot? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Katniss stepped out of her car she could feel the cold, brisk morning air, today was gloomy, and Katniss felt her stomach drop, _maybe this is a sign,_ she thought, _maybe this isn't such a good idea….,_ Prim got out of the passenger seat and strode over to Katniss, and seeing that worried look on her sister's face made Prim frown, "Come on Kat, you can do this, you're a Mockingjay, proud and poised, confident, you've got this." She said cheerfully, Katniss had thought it ironic that Prim had taken on the role of 'Wing woman' so to speak.

As far as social status goes, Katniss Everdeen is one of the most popular girls in the school, captain of the Archery Club and a notoriously badass rebel, her and Gale's antics over the years became the stuff of legend in Panem High school, another one of the most popular girls in school was, of course, Glimmer Thorne, member of the cheerleading squad and drop dead gorgeous, attracting the attention of every boy in the school, but everyone knows she prefers girls, much to Katniss' delight, it became common knowledge when she started dating the cheer squad captain Cashmere Jordan, but they broke up for unknown reasons.

Katniss saw that as her chance, "Y'know what Prim, you're right." Katniss gently patted Prim on the cheek and said "I have got this." before walking off into the school building.

From across the Hallway, Katniss could see Glimmer putting her books into her locker, she was talking to a few of her team mates, chattering away happily, but then the girls disbanded leaving only Glimmer by her locker. Katniss strode over to Glimmer, remembering Prim's words, _'you're a Mockingjay, proud and poised, confident.' _"Hey,Glim."

"Hey, kit kat." That was Glimmer's little nickname for Katniss who gushed internally every time she said it, "How's things?" Katniss inhaled through her nose as if bracing herself,

"Um…they're good." Katniss stammered, cursing at herself on the inside for such a shitty reply, "Umm….I don't suppose you're doing anything tomorrow night?" She asked, the uncertainty rang clear in her voice.

"I don't think so, why?"Glimmer asked, creasing her brows but smiling that smile that Katniss loved,

"Because I wanted to know if…maybe….ifmaybeyouwanttohavesomecoffeeafterschool." Katniss blurted out nervously, and for a second, Glimmer looked just as confused as Katniss felt stupid.

"Umm..I-I didn't quite catch that, Katniss." Glimmer laughed awkwardly.

Katniss Cleared her throat, "I Wanted to know, if maybe…um, you want to have some coffee after school."

Glimmer opened her mouth to say something, and for a while no words came out, Suddenly all of Katniss' confidence went, _note to self: Never listen to Prim's advice._ Katniss thought, but Glimmer's angelic voice snapped Katniss back to reality, "The thing is, Katniss, I….sort of….got back together with Cashmere last night." Hearing those words were like a kick to the stomach, Cashmere was vain, arrogant and the last person Glimmer should be dating.

"O-oh." Katniss stammered, "Right, um, ok then…um…ok."

"I'm really sorry Katniss." Just as the last letter left Glimmer's mouth, Cashmere Jordan came strutting around the corner and heading in our direction, she glided straight to Glimmer's side as placed a possessive arm around her,

"Everything ok here?" She asked accusingly, glaring at Katniss but expecting Glimmer to answer.

Glimmer looked down at the floor for a quick second and Katniss noticed she looked _very_ uncomfortable, and it began the moment Cashmere arrived. "Nothing, baby, Katniss and I are working on a science project together." Katniss saw something flash across Glimmer's eyes the moment she looked at Cashmere, and she could've swore it was…..fear…

"Right." Something was very off about this whole interaction, but Cashmere had a dazzling smile on her face nonetheless, and somehow that had made Katniss even more uncomfortable, "Well, Glimmer and I have to go somewhere now so I guess we'll see you around."

For some strange reason, Katniss felt her jaw clench every time she looked at Cashmere, "Yeah…sure…bye" Katniss had said, and as the two cheerleaders walked off Cashmere kept her arm firmly around Glimmer. And as the day progressed, Katniss couldn't get Cashmere's stony look out of her head, something about this whole thing made her feel sick, something told her that Cashmere wouldn't be happy if she saw them two talking again, but she knew she'd have to find some way to contact Glimmer privately.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss Everdeen didn't feel right all lunch. _Why did Glimmer lie? _She thought, _there is no science project. _Glimmer and Cashmere were plain in her sight, sitting on the table opposite her. They were sitting with the rest of the cheerleading squad, Glimmer looking as gloomy as a cloudy sky whilst Cashmere's boisterous laugh bellowed throughout the cafeteria. Katniss was just about to reluctantly take her eyes away from Glimmer and take a bite of her 'Texas BBQ' pizza, when Prim came up behind her and smacked her hands on Katniss' shoulders then took a seat beside her.

"So, Casanova, how'd it go with Glimmer?" Prim probed,

Katniss let out a depressive sigh, "It didn't, she got back together with Cashmere last night." Prim looks across to Glimmer and Cashmere and pats her sister on the shoulder, she didn't know what to say to her, "But there's something not quite right though, Cashmere caught us talking and got all pissy, so Glimmer told her we were working on a science project together, which was a complete lie." Katniss poked and prodded at her Pizza but shoved it over to Prim, "You can have it, I'm not hungry."

"Awww, is someone lovesick?" Prim cooed, but to Katniss, it was nothing to joke about, Katniss had that gut feeling that something was off, she knew Glimmer, she was always so upbeat about everything, but of course she could be a bitch, it came with being a cheerleader, but Cashmere was something else, there was aggression in her cruel japes, she _liked _making the 'freaks' miserable. The cheerleaders on the next table got up, including Cashmere and Glimmer, She wasn't expecting her to, but she did, Glimer whipped her head whipped around and her emerald green eyes met Katniss' grey ones, _there's so much sadness in those eyes, _Katniss thought, and even through her smile, the cracks in her happiness were clear to see, but Katniss saw Glimmer jerk slightly as Cashemere tried discreetly to tug at her arm, Katniss wanted to get up at that moment and whack Cashmere's teeth out, and she would have, if not for her sisters hands anchoring her down,

"Katniss, calm it." Prim said, unaware of what Katniss had just witnessed, "Look, I know you like her but if you go over there start throwing punches at Cashmere, she's gunna think you're crazy." Katniss had only to look at Cashmere to feel the anger flare inside of her again, but she knew what Prim was saying was right. Katniss didn't want to have this conversation with her sister anymore, she said her goodbyes and left.

Katniss took her usual secluded spot in the library, but even as she tried to focus on whatever book she was reading, her mind, once again, hovered over to Glimmer, she couldn't forget what she saw, the was Cashmere tugged at her, as if she were just an object…

"Hey, Everdeen!" Katniss snapped her head up from her book and caught sight of Johanna Mason,

"What do you want, Johanna?" Now, Katniss liked Johanna, she had nothing against the girl, but right at that moment, Katniss just needed some alone time.

"Ok, I know you're a moody, depressive shit at the best of times." _Yep, you can always count on Johanna to say it like it is,_ Katniss thought, "But you've really outdone yourself this time."

"What's cashmere like?" Katniss asked her, Johanna made no effort to restrain her scoff,

"Wouldn't know, can't stand the bitch." She picked up a random book off the shelf and flicked through it as if it were a magazine.

Katniss turned back to read her own book, but something caught her eye, a flash of blonde hair, Glimmer.

"I'll catch you later, Johanna." Katniss dropped her book on the seat and Johanna briefly looked up at the girl before returning to her own book.

"Glimmer." Katniss whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Katniss." The girl sounded agitated,

"Well, we've got a lot of stuff to do, what with working on that science project together." Glimmer at least had the grace to look away, "Why did you lie, Glimmer?"

"Katniss, just forget it happened." If Katniss wasn't mistaken, Glimmer was holding something back, it seemed to her, "I'm with Cashmere now, I love her, and she loves me."

"Yeah, well it didn't look that way when she pulled your wrist earlier."

Glimmer slapped her.

"It was nothing." She said, and then walked out, leaving an astonished Katniss standing by the bookshelf,

"Trouble in paradise?" Johanna shouted with a grin on her face, Katniss just stuck her fingers up, which made Johanna chuckle even more.

Katniss wouldn't give up on Glimmer, she'd find out what Glimmer was hiding even if it killed her.


End file.
